In a field of processing technology of display devices, a preparation process of packaging materials is an important link affecting the quality of display devices. For example, in a metal packaging process of an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display device, the quality of a metal packaging film formed after attaching an organic film and a metal film may affect the quality of the OLED display device.
Currently, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a side of an organic film 200 is usually provided with a protective film 300. In a process of manufacturing the metal packaging film, firstly, a surface of the organic film 200, on which the protective film 300 is not disposed, is attached to a metal film 100 to form a metal packaging film; then the protective film 300 is removed from the organic film 200, so as to attach the metal packaging film to the display panel. However, because the adhesive force between the protective film 300 and the organic film 200 is greater than the adhesive force between the organic film 200 and the metal film 100, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in a process of removing the protective film 300, the organic film 200 is easy to be taken up and the organic film 200 is separated from the metal film 100, so that the protective film 300 cannot be removed, and the metal packaging film is scrapped.